


Quietly

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “I bet you can’t,” Ronan whispers.Adam wrinkles his nose and scratches his nails down Ronan’s back. “I bet I can,” he whispers back.They’re tucked away in Declan’s guestroom, which, unfortunately, is sandwiched between Declan’s master bedroom and Matthew’s room, and as nice as Declan’s townhouse is, the walls weren’t designed to be perfectly soundproof.“Can’t,” Ronan’s lips brush against Adam’s good ear and he shivers, pulling Ronan down on top of him.





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2017, Prompt: First Time (FYI: they are college age aka adults)

“I bet you can’t,” Ronan whispers.

Adam wrinkles his nose and scratches his nails down Ronan’s back. “I bet I can,” he whispers back.

They’re tucked away in Declan’s guest room, which, unfortunately, is sandwiched between Declan’s master bedroom and Matthew’s room, and as nice as Declan’s townhouse is, the walls weren’t designed to be perfectly soundproof.

“Can’t,” Ronan’s lips brush against Adam’s good ear and he shivers, pulling Ronan down on top of him.

Ronan holds himself up on his elbows, his arm muscles and back tight, and Adam takes a moment to explore, slim hands and fingers touching and gripping, pinching. Ronan makes a soft sound and presses his face into Adam’s neck, the stubble on his jaw scraping across Adam’s collarbone, his warm mouth latching onto smooth, unmarked skin. Adam digs his nails in deeper, right below Ronan’s shoulder blades. Ronan rolls his hips against Adam’s in response and Adam tries to arch off the mattress to match Ronan’s movements with his own. His breath catches in his throat and Ronan must feel it because he grunts out an amused laugh.

It’s times like these that Adam really wishes that Ronan would grow his hair out because he wants to grab onto something and yank Ronan’s head back but he settles for getting one hand wrapped around Ronan’s throat, fingers pressing into the underside of his jaw to leverage Ronan’s mouth off his neck. Ronan lifts his head up and grins, lips red, blue eyes flashing dangerously. Adam’s fingers creep over Ronan’s jaw to his open mouth, he traces the full line of Ronan’s lower lip, taps at his gleaming teeth until Ronan opens his mouth wider to allow Adam to press two fingers in.

Ronan’s eyelids flutter and his mouth closes around Adam’s fingers, cheeks hollowing as he starts to suck the fingers in deeper. Adam’s fingertips graze the back of Ronan’s throat and Ronan groans and bites down hard, teeth grinding against bone, hot tongue pressing against the underside of Adam’s fingers. Adam chews his lower lip and shoves his hips up against Ronan, one leg wrapping around his waist, the other pushing his lower body up off the bed.

Their bodies jostle together for a moment before they find a steady pace. Adam is biting his lip so hard he can taste blood but he hasn’t said a word, he hasn’t made a sound and that means he’s winning. Although it’s not fair since Ronan _can’t_ talk with Adam’s fingers down his throat. Every time Ronan thrusts against Adam it presses his fingers in deeper but that doesn’t deter Ronan even though at this point he’s practically choking, saliva gathering at the corners of his lips, dripping down Adam’s hand, between his fingers. Ronan’s face is flushed, his eyes closed tight and he looks so beautiful that it hurts. Adam feels like there’s a line strung through him, from his chest to groin and it’s tightening, tightening, and he can’t catch his breath, can’t slow his heart… everything feels hectic and out of control and hot and _too quiet_ …

Adam gasps, covering his mouth with his other hand but it’s not enough and Ronan hears him. Ronan pulls back, letting Adam’s fingers slide from his mouth. He doesn’t say a word and _it’s killing_ Adam how much he wants to hear Ronan’s voice, rough and low and sexy and taunting. Ronan pushes Adam’s hand away from his mouth and kisses him, hungry and messy, teeth tugging at his lips, Ronan’s tongue chasing the taste of blood in his mouth.

Sweat makes Ronan’s back slippery so Adam grabs onto the back of his neck, feeling the knobs of his spine. He has both legs wrapped around Ronan, their chests slide together and _it’s so good too good_ Adam doesn’t know if he can stand it. Ronan gets his fingers in Adam’s short hair, pulling his head to the side and then his mouth is at Adam’s ear again, lips moving in silent praise, teeth nipping. Adam thinks he can still understand what Ronan’s _not_ saying, can feel it in the heat passing between them. He wants to beg, wants to demand, wants to _fucking yell_ but he can’t let Ronan win.

 _(I bet you can’t keep quiet._ I can. _No you can’t._ If you can be quiet, then I can. _Doubt it._ What do I get when I win? _Winner gets a free pass to anything._ You’re on _. Shall we?)_

Ronan’s hands are all over him and Adam stretches back against the pillows, hands scrabbling for purchase on something, anything, fingers clutching at the sheets. Ronan knows all the ways Adam likes to be touched, worshipped, kissed. He sucks hard on Adam’s side, over his ribs, teeth biting. Adam squirms and twists, heels digging into Ronan’s lower back. He swallows a loud moan and only a straggled huff escapes. Ronan takes this as encouragement to move things along which _god_ _finally_ and he shoves a hand down the front of Adam’s briefs. Adam stiffens, body bowing against Ronan’s, he’s so achingly hard, has been so horribly teased, that it’s difficult to hold back. He’s intimately familiar with Ronan’s touch, the texture of his hands, calloused and rough from farm work, and just the slightest graze of contact makes him feel like he’s coming undone.

Adam’s breath comes out in heavy jolts, his ab muscles contracting like crazy every time Ronan strokes him, his tight grip eased by lotion that _of course he remembered_. Ronan watches Adam closely; his eyes are so intense that Adam could cum just from the heat in Ronan’s gaze, directed at him, only at him—it’s like being devoured. He wants to say _Ronan,_ he wants to say a million things; he imagines he can hear Ronan’s voice whispering to him, praise and encouragement and seductive questions.

The buildup takes its toll and Adam reaches his climax, pillow held over his face to silence his helpless sounds. He feels a mess. His heart won’t slow. The words are trapped inside and he wants them out. He wants to test Ronan as he’s been tested; he wants to see how far he can push him.

Adam rolls over and kicks his way out of his messy briefs before pushing Ronan onto his back and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ronan’s dark briefs. Ronan frowns, not in disapproval but in the tacit acknowledgement that he’s about to be in a world of trouble, the best trouble that Adam can deliver. His throat bobs as he swallows, his forehead creasing. Adam winks and pulls Ronan’s briefs off and settles between his legs. Ronan opens his mouth to say something, catches himself, and his mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

Adam _almost_ laughs but doesn’t. His lips stretch into a wide smile before he scoots back on the mattress and runs reverent hands over Ronan’s legs, from ankle to knee, tickling behind Ronan’s knees, then _slowly slowly_ up his inner thighs. He keeps his touch light and teasing, punctuated by open-mouthed kisses. He closes his eyes briefly as he kisses Ronan’s knee, tongue tracing scars from reckless days spent horsing around at Monmouth, scars from being dragged behind the BMW while clinging to a dolly—the memory is so strong that Adam opens his eyes to look at Ronan. He’s struck by the expression of raw longing on Ronan’s face and he _knows_ Ronan’s thinking the same things, remembering the same events, only colored by years of unspoken, unacknowledged pining. Adam’s heart surges, demanding he say something, do something to erase that wrecked look.

Ronan’s skin is hot and feverish against Adam’s lips. His cheek rests on Ronan’s thigh, one hand splayed against Ronan’s abs, the other circling around Ronan’s leg, keeping it anchored over his shoulder. Adam breathes across Ronan’s trembling stomach, nuzzles his way down the sharp V of his hips, inhaling Ronan’s scent, feeling drunk and hazy and he hasn’t even started… Ronan twitches, a low whine escapes, so quiet that Adam thinks he might have imagined it.

Making love to Ronan is one of Adam’s absolute favorite things and it’s something he’s worked hard at perfecting; they both have, blushing their way through videos and books and websites but… it’s worth the secondhand embarrassment. Adam meets Ronan’s eyes, staring him down as he leans in and brushes his cheek against Ronan’s cock, turning his head slowly, feeling the hot, heavy drag across his skin. Ronan jerks, hands going up to cover his face as he trembles. Adam feels immensely gratified. He takes a first, tentative lick, tasting, and Ronan flinches again, his leg tightening over Adam’s shoulder.

Adam smiles, lets Ronan _feel_ the pull of his lips. He wraps one hand around the base of Ronan’s cock, thumb caressing gently and he finally goes for it, that first, long lick from base to tip. He flashes back to one memorable summer day, he and Ronan buying popsicles to practice on, laughing helplessly, mouths colored bright blue with food dye, tongues and lips cold and sweet when they kissed. There’s nothing cold about _this_ , Adam thinks as he slides his lips over the head, tongue flicking, swirling. Ronan makes an unintelligible sound. He’s removed his hands from his face and is transfixed, staring at Adam while his chest heaves up and down in labored breaths.

Adam relaxes his throat and inhales, committed. His eyes close and he lowers his head, taking in Ronan’s cock, feeling the hot slide of it passing between his lips, over his tongue, pressing into his throat. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, he’s never going to get used to it—the incredible closeness he feels, the way he and Ronan are so in tune and connected. He does every little thing that he knows will drive Ronan crazy because even though he wants to make this last, to savor Ronan’s taste and the way he feels, he also wants to win. Ronan jerks beneath him, pressing farther back into Adam’s throat, making him gag.

“Oh shit—” Ronan gasps, reaching for Adam, an apology on his lips before he realizes that he’s spoken. Adam pulls off, grinning. “God damn it!” Ronan hisses. Adam laughs soundlessly, determined to finish this contest in silence, and gets back to work. Now that Ronan’s broken his peace he’s not hesitant about voicing his thoughts, most of which come out as broken, whispered profanity and prayers. His release comes sooner rather than later and he goes boneless, sinking deep into the covers. Adam wipes his mouth off and sits up, stretching, his back popping, the sound loud in the quiet room. Ronan yawns widely and pats the bed next to him. Adam holds up a finger and slips out of bed and cleans up in the bathroom before returning with a damp cloth for Ronan and a glass of water for them to share.

They curl up on the bed, watching the ceiling fan twirl lazily. Adam is drifting off when Ronan whispers in his ear, “Best two out three?” Adam smiles sleepily and traces the word on Ronan’s stomach: _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> First time for agonized silent sex? First time at Declan’s? First time I’ve written explicit Pynch? (*dies*)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
